1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal mounted in a shielding connector used for electric wiring of a vehicle and to a shielding connector. "Shielding connector" used herein is intended to mean a connector with a structure that provides connections for the inner conductor of a shielded cable and for the shielding layer of the cable at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shielded cable such as a coaxial cable or multicored shielded cable includes at an outer layer portion a shielding layer formed of a braided conductor. When such a shielded cable is connected to an electric instrument or to another shielded cable, it is necessary that not only the conductor but also the shielding layer be connected.
In order for a shielding layer to be connected, part of the outer sheath is conventionally removed to expose the shielding layer, followed by twisting of the exposed layer into a single wire. The wire is then at its front end soldered, or screwed via a terminal attached to its front end, to a shielding case or the like.
The connecting operation according to the above, however, is exceedingly inefficient.
To make an improvement in connecting means of shielding layers, as shown in FIG. 2 Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 2-18533 proposes a shielding connector k in which a drain wire b electrically connected to a shielding layer a of a cable c is connected to a shielding case e of a mating housing via a shielding terminal d crimped on the drain wire b.
If, however, the shielding terminal d is directly crimped on the drain wire b as in the shielding connector k, a friction is caused between an edge g of the rear crimp portion f of the terminal d and the drain wire 6 as shown in FIG. 8 by the swinging of the drain wire b due to vibration and the like in use, resulting in possible severance of the drain wire b.
To prevent the severance by friction, it must be arranged for example that as shown in FIG. 9 the rear crimp portion f is crimped on the drain wire b via a flexible tube h through which the wire b is passed. This exceedingly lowers the operability.